Tobi's Bubbles
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Tobi stole Sasori's bubbles and got Deidara in trouble. He has to find out a way to get them both out of trouble. What will happen? Read and find out! Reviews are greatly accepted!


"Sempai!" Tobi yelled after Deidara.

"What Tobi?"

"Tobi found bubbles!"

"Bubbles? Didn't Sasori have bubbles?"

"Bubbles! Tobi is going to go and blow bubbles now Sempai, unless Tobi is needed."

"No go away."

"Yes Sempai." Tobi ran in the other direction He took the bubble bottle from his pocket and giggled as he did so. "Tobi is a bad boy." He laughed and blew bubbles wildly. "Sasori-sama is going to hurt Tobi if he finds out Tobi took his bubbles. Tobi is a very bad boy." He giggled madly and continued to blow Sasori's bubbles. (Who knew Sasori would have a thing for bubbles?) He blew big bubbles and small bubbles. He giggled. He was gone for hours. It began to get dark before Tobi realized exactly how long he had been gone. He put the lid on the bubbles which were now more then three fourth's gone. He didn't notice how many bubble's he had actually blown. "Tobi is home."

"Tobi what took you so long to get back?"

"Tobi was busy. Tobi is tired. Sempai, can Tobi go to bed?"

"Yes. You missed dinner anyway."

"Yes, Sempai." He said as he went to his room with his head hung low. He remembered the remainder of the bubbles in his pocket. That would make Tobi feel better. _Tobi is a good boy and Tobi needs to have fun too, even if it is with Sasori-sama's bubbles. Tobi is a good boy! _He thought to himself. Tobi went in his room, shut and locked the door behind him.

"Tobi." Sasori said in an eerie voice. "Sit." Tobi, being as obedient to Sasori as he is, sat down next to him. "Now Tobi I think you know there is something we need to talked about. You see my bubbles have gone missing and you are the only one with access to it. Now I've come to the conclusion that Tobi has taken my bubbles, is that correct?" Tobi silently nodded. "Now there will be consequences for stealing Tobi, do you under stand?"

"Yes, Sasori-sama."

"Very well. Your punishment is that you are not to have any fun for a very long time. You will bend and twist to my every command."

"But Tobi does that already." Deidara said on the other side of the door.

"Eaves droppers and thieves. I can't believe you guys today."

"Tobi is a bad boy. Tobi is very sorry Sama." Tobi said, still standing.

"Tobi is not to be forgiven that easily." Sasori said. "Neither is Deidara."

"If Tobi hadn't have taken Sama's bubbles Tobi would have gotten Sempai in trouble."

"Correct. I will go and think of both of your punishments." Sasori stood up and walked out of the room.

"I thought you didn't like to keep people waiting." Deidara stated.

"I'm going to let the suspence build." He didn't even turn to look at Deidara as he spoke. Tobi closed the door behind Sasori, leaving Deidara out. He locked the door, then walked over to the desk on the far side of the room and set him mask down. He walked, ever so slowly to his bed and collapsed on it with a plop.

"Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I said so Pein, now leave me alone."

"Fine." Tobi's voice was way deeper with out the mask, hiding it. He hated talking with it on. But he was so used to it, he just shrugged it off. He thought about the bubbles still in his pocket.

"Ha how come I didn't think of this before." He slid his mask back on and walked out into the kitchen. He grabbed some dish soap and filled the bottle of bubbles back up to where Tobi had found it at. He walked to Sasori's room. "Sama, here are your bubbles back. Tobi didn't blow any." _Tobi is a smart boy. Tobi is a good boy too._ "Tobi told Sempai to check on Tobi after a while so Sempai wasn't eavesdropping either. So Sempai shouldn't get in trouble."

"Very well Tobi. You may leave."

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said quietly to him self as he walked back to Deidara's room. "Tobi got Sempai out of trouble with Sama."

"How did you do that Tobi?"

"Tobi told Sama that Tobi told Sempai to come and check on Tobi and that's why Sempai was there. Tobi said that Sempai wasn't eavesdropping."

"Tobi is a very good boy!" Deidara said. "Did you get your self out of trouble.

"Yes." He walked over to Deidara and whispered in his ear, "Tobi filled the bubbles up with dish soap and told Sama that Tobi didn't blow any."

"Tobi is a smart boy too! Good boy Tobi!" Deidara said with a smile creeping across his face.

"Tobi is a tired boy. Tobi is going to bed. Good night Sempai."

"Good night Tobi." Tobi walked into his room and set his mask back on the desk and trudged over to his bed. _I am so tired!_ His thought screamed at him. He laid his head on the pillow and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. He woke with a startle in the middle of the night.

"Tobi want's bubbles." He mumbled. He shivered and pulled his blanket up past his shoulders and laid down again. He slowly but surely went back to sleep. When he awoke the next morning he found something he never would have expected to fine sitting on his desk near his mask. A package of blue bubbles sat on a note. He read the note aloud.

Dear Tobi,

I know how much you wanted these bubbles. You were mumbling about them in you're sleep. Well here you go. You can have these ones. Have fun and don't come back to sundown. We will see you at dinner time then. Remember don't come back til then, you deserve a break.

Sincerely, Sasori.

"Tobi has bubbles! Tobi has bubbles!" He jumped around with joy! He ran out side and didn't come back till supper just like Sasori said.


End file.
